


Caught

by secretreylo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Daddy Kink, Dark Reylo Anthology, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Kylo is in his 30s, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rey is unspecified teen years, Stepfather, Underage Sex, ages are unspecified, stepdaughter, watching porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretreylo/pseuds/secretreylo
Summary: Rey gets caught by her stepfather Kylo masturbating to daddy/daughter porn. He punishes her in the most interesting of ways.Fic for the Dark Reylo Anthology.Big thank you to coffeeandcigarettesplease for beta reading my work! https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcigarettesplease





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Rey is of an unspecified teen years so extremely underage tag is on just in case. Please read the tags. Don't like, don't read.
> 
> UPDATE: 8/31/19  
> SURPRISE! It's me, secretreylo, author of "Blossoming". I have come off anon and reveal to you my second Reylo Dark Fic. I'm glad this has gotten a lot of positive responses. I am actually thinking about making an expanded version of this fic to fully explore Rey and Kylo's relationship from the time they met to the ending (which will probably be the same) but I'll stew on that for a little while. Thank you for reading this!

Rey bit her lower lip to keep herself from crying. She’d been caught red-handed. Not just red-handed, but caught with her hand in her pants, or in her case, shorts.

Tugging down the edge of her white top to cover her exposed navel, she moved her hazel eyes to her stepfather of six months, who continued to stand quietly before her, arms crossed over his chest, a look of disapproval on his long, unconventionally attractive face.

“How did you get access to this filth, young lady?” Kylo repeated the question she had initially been too shocked and ashamed to answer. “Your mother and I made sure to input website restrictions. So how were you able to get these videos?”

“M-My friend Rose Tico gave them to me,” she stammered as she lowered her head, her long, chestnut hair hanging over her face.

Kylo’s scowl deepened as he stared once more at the laptop on the bed, the screen showing a collection of pornographic videos. One of the videos was left open in a media player, frozen where he had paused it. She had been…enjoying…that particular video when Kylo unexpectedly barged into her room, halting her pursuit of an orgasm and sending her spiraling into fright and shame.

“Did this friend of yours give you a hard drive full of this?” Kylo continued, eyes still on the paused porn—of the teenage-looking brown-haired starlet being taken from behind by an older man with long, dark hair.

Rey swallowed hard and hoped the resemblance would get past him. “S-She didn’t. I’ve never met her in real life. She only gave me these videos through online file sharing.”

Kylo turned to glare at her. “What kind of friend shares daddy/daughter porn?”

 _“The kind who’s also into her stepdad,”_ Rey thought but did not say, tearing her eyes away from the way Kylo's broad chest stretched the buttons of his dark shirt. Rose Tico had been her online friend shortly after her mother married Kylo Ren—a man ten years younger than her mother and roughly fifteen years older than Rey. She had been hit by such an instant attraction to him the moment her mother introduced him as her boyfriend—with his amber eyes, long nose, plush lips and dark, silken tresses—that she had scoured online forums to vent out her frustrations, where she quickly met Rose, who seemed to share the same predicament.

Through texts, chats and e-mails, she had confided everything to Rose—how cool and handsome her new stepfather was, how time had only made her even more infatuated with him, her many fantasies of him, how utterly despondent she had been at seeing him wed her mother, and Rose had shared the same thoughts about her own stepfather, both of them encouraging rather than discouraging their desires. In fact, Rose had gone so far as to teach Rey how to masturbate, sending her all the daddy/daughter porn she would need to help her along.

This had gone on for the past few months, only for it all to come to a screeching halt that one hot summer afternoon, when she had forgotten to lock her door.

“Rey?”

Rey snapped out of her reverie from Kylo’s stern tone. She looked up at him imploringly and asked, “Y-You’re not going to tell Mommy, are you?”

Kylo’s lips pressed into a fine line as he looked at the laptop and back to her, as though trying to assess the situation. Rey cowered at the edge of her bed. She was going to be severely punished for this, she thought. Her mom would have her skin. And Kylo…much as she had gotten to know him these past six months, she had never been in a situation wherein he was cross with her. Not until now, so she really had no idea what he was capable of.

After a time, Kylo turned and walked towards the doorway. Rey’s heart sank, certain that he was going to tell her mom when he unexpectedly closed and locked the door.

“I’m not going to tell your mother,” Kylo said, his voice deeper than usual, and when he turned to face her, there was something in his expression that troubled her. Something ominous. “But I’m not going to let you get away with this either.”

Rey pressed her knees together, her shoulders trembling as Kylo approached her bed again. “What are you going to do to me?”

Kylo said nothing, but kept his amber eyes trained on her hazel ones as he reached down to her laptop to press the play button on the porn she had been masturbating to, the moans and sounds of sex echoing in her small, pink room.

“You, my dear, are going to finish what you started,” Kylo finally said, grabbed a wooden chair from the corner of her room and made himself comfortable in front of her.

She gaped at him in shock. “You want me to…to continue?”

“Mmhmm.” He nodded, his face impassive. “I want to watch.”

Rey blinked at him. He wanted to watch her…masturbate? To a daddy/daughter porn video? No. No, this wasn’t right. This wasn’t the Kylo she knew; not the stepdad who shared the same love for superhero movies as her, who got all her pop culture references and read books with her; not the stepdad who took her to soccer practice all the time because Mommy was too busy with work; not the stepdad who knew and cooked all her favorite dishes, who tucked her in to bed every night.

This…this Kylo was different—domineering. Commanding.

Scary.

Rey managed to crack a smile and a nervous laugh. “You’re joking, right?”

“Do I look like I’m joking?”

She stared back at him; stared at the seriousness in his face, hoping she would find a hint of a smile, a hint of humor to indicate he was just teasing her the way he usually did but she couldn’t find it.

He was dead serious.

Rey shook her head. “I…I can’t do that.”

“Oh?” Kylo cocked an eyebrow. “You want me to tell your mother about your porn collection?”

Rey bit her lip again, shuddering when the girl on the video let out a particularly loud shriek. She wasn’t sure what was worse—her mother finding out, or Kylo watching her masturbate.

“Your mother can punish you worse than I can,” Kylo said as though reading her mind. “You can say goodbye to WIFI, your laptop, your mobile phone, your tablet, your allowance…” Rey whimpered at the list. “Need I go on?”

She shook her head again, tears beading at the corners of her eyes.

Seemingly satisfied with her response, Kylo sat back in the chair. “Then, do it.”

“I…I can’t,” Rey protested again, even as she squirmed from all the erotic sounds coming from her laptop. “It’s too embarrassing.”

“That’s the whole point. What kind of punishment would it be without some discomfort?” Kylo’s voice was flat. Controlled. And it sent a shiver up Rey’s spine. If it was pleasant or unpleasant, she wasn’t sure. “You should count yourself lucky. Embarrassment aside, this should feel good for you.”

He was making it sound like he was doing her a favor, which made Rey feel worse. Still, she made no move to put her hand in her shorts again and instead, remained seated at the edge of her bed, nervously wringing her hands on her lap.

Kylo sighed and took out his phone.

“What are you doing?” Rey asked quickly.

“Calling your mother,” came Kylo’s curt reply, and Rey was instantly on her feet.

“Alright! Alright, I’ll do it.”

Rey thought she saw the faintest of smirks on Kylo’s full lips but it disappeared as quickly as it came, and he pocketed his phone once more before gesturing with his head. “As you were on the bed, young lady.”

With a sniffle, Rey scooted backwards on her bed until she was sitting with her back against the headboard, legs spread and knees bent. She hesitated for a moment before slowly slipping her hand inside her shorts, a now clumsy middle finger rubbing against her still slippery clit.

“Don’t close your eyes,” Kylo instructed. She didn’t even realize she had her eyes closed. “Watch your porn and pretend I’m not here.”

Rey almost laughed. As if that were entirely possible with his hulking presence in her small room. Still, she tried her best to tune out everything else but the video on her laptop, her eyes now trained on the way the girl bounced on the man’s large cock, her slick cunt exposed to the camera.

“How is it?” Kylo asked after a time.

“Awkward,” Rey said in all honesty and stopped rubbing. She couldn’t seem to get off; not with Kylo’s eyes trained on her every move. She was too self-conscious, her fingers too clumsy and unable to find the sweet spot from earlier.

“Take off your shorts and panties then,” Kylo suggested. “It’ll allow your hand to move more freely.”

“N-No.” Rey felt her face grow scarlet. “Kylo, that’s too much. Please, I’m already doing what you want.”

“You are. I just want to make things easier for you.” There it was again. Him sounding like he was doing her a favor. “You want me to take them off for you?”

“No!” she refused, legs closing and knees pulled up to her chest when Kylo started to stand. “Kylo…this is wrong. If Mommy finds out—”

“You gonna tell on me, little girl?” The smirk that had been fleeting earlier was now visible on his full lips. “Who do you think Mommy’s going to believe after I show her all those files in your laptop?”

Rey started to cry. He was right. She and her mother were never particularly close, and Mommy would sooner believe her new husband than she would her own daughter.

Kylo’s face softened, and he rose from his seat and leaned over to chuck her chin up with a thumb and forefinger. “It’s okay, baby. Punishments are never pleasant. We all learn better from pain. And like I said, you’re lucky because this will feel good for you too.”

“Why, Kylo?” she asked as she choked back on a sob. “Why are you making me do this?”

“Because I don’t ever want you to forget this, Rey.” His voice was soft this time, almost understanding despite the undercurrent of a threat she just knew was there. “This…all this will be our little secret.” He tilted his head a little and gave her a gentle smile. “We’ve kept secrets from Mommy before, haven’t we, kiddo?”

She nodded shakily. He was right. They had kept secrets from her mother. But this was nothing like keeping mum about who broke Mommy’s favorite china, or the time he let her have a bit of beer, or when he covered for her playing hooky from school and coming home late. This was something else. “But Kylo—”

He held her jaw a little tighter, and she winced. “Are you going to take them off? Or do I have to do it for you?”

“I’ll…I’ll take them off,” she whimpered, making Kylo smile again as he let her go and sat back in his seat. With her lip trembling, she hooked her thumbs on the waistbands of her shorts and underwear, slipping both off her legs.

“Good girl,” Kylo praised, and there was something about the way he said it that made Rey quiver pleasantly inside. “Now, go watch your video and let me see how you touch yourself.”

Still shaking, Rey slowly spread her legs and turned back to the porn as she worked her fingers over her clit. Through her peripheral vision, she could see Kylo leaning forward in his seat, elbows on his knees, hands steepled under his chin, his amber eyes focused on where her fingers delved into her slit.

Rey found herself spreading her pussy lips wider, which seemed to make Kylo’s breath catch. Still facing the porno but eyes darting towards him, she watched as he ran his tongue over his lips; watched as his shoulders heaved with his heavy breaths; watched as his pupils dilated and darkened. She was affecting him, and her earlier fear and shame slowly evolved into pride and desire such as she had never felt before.

For months she had wanted Kylo to look at her the way he looked at her mother; but now she seemed to be getting that and more. Far more. He looked positively ravenous, salivating even as he swiped his hand across his lips. This, more than the porno, sent a rush of sensations through her, and she quickly found her rhythm again, moaning as she rubbed her clit feverishly, no longer minding Kylo’s eyes on her, and in fact, welcoming it.

The groans and moans from the video grew louder, and Rey’s attention was once again on her laptop. The girl was being fucked sideways this time, squealing with delight at each thrust from her daddy’s thick cock. Rey was unable to hold back her own moans as her mind warped the moving images in front of her until all she could see was Kylo, looming over her small body while ramming his cock into her. It was this mental image that she held on to while strumming her clit unabashedly, the tension coiling and coiling in her belly until she finally snapped, shrieking as her whole body seized, the sensations flooding through her until she fell back on her mattress, breathless and buzzed with post-orgasm glow.

“See, Rey?” Kylo said, and she could practically hear the self-satisfaction in his voice. “Was that really so bad?”

No, it wasn’t, she thought, still unable to speak as she took in lungful after lungful of air until her breathing returned to normal. With a sigh, she sat up and made a grab for her shorts and underwear.

Kylo tutted. “Uh-uh, young lady. We’re not done yet.”

Rey quickly looked up at him. “What do you mean? I did as you asked.”

“Yes, you did. But I think you enjoyed it a little too much. That’s not how punishments work.” With a smirk, he stood up from the chair, Rey’s eyes widening at the sizeable tent in his trousers. With his piercing eyes still on hers, she watched in shock as he moved his hands to unzip his fly, taking out the first real cock she had ever seen in her entire life. It was big—bigger than in the porno—and it was so hard and veiny and almost purple in color. “Suck my cock, Rey.”

Rey couldn’t utter a word. Couldn’t tear her eyes away from Kylo’s thick member much as she wanted to. She was equal parts repulsed and fascinated, equal parts frightened and excited with what was happening that she didn’t quite know how to react.

Kylo crawled into her bed and knelt in front of her, and it was only when his dick was inches from her face that she managed to shake her head vigorously and look up at him pleadingly. “No, Kylo. I can’t.”

“Stop pretending you don’t want to, Rey.” Kylo’s voice was smooth and tantalizing, but there was an underlying current of darkness there that Rey couldn’t ignore. “I’m not stupid. I’ve seen the way you look at me. And you, watching daddy/daughter porn? With actors that look like us?” He chuckled. “You think I wouldn’t notice?”

Rey felt her lip tremble. He’d caught her. Again. And once more, she felt the beginnings of tears at the corners of her eyes. Kylo must’ve seen this because his features softened once more, and he reached down to gently cup her jaw with a large hand.

“I know you want me, sweetheart,” he cooed, the endearment sending a thrill through her. “And you want to know a little secret? I want you too.”

Rey felt herself lean in to his hand, and her eyes once again settled on his cock. He wanted her. Kylo wanted her! Still… “What about Mommy?”

“She doesn’t have to know,” Kylo soothed, his hand continuing to caress the side of her face. “We’ll keep this between us. Another one of our secrets. Just you and me.”

Rey continued to stare at Kylo’s cock, nearly gasping when she saw it twitch. In the background, she could hear the girl and the man in the video still going at it, and she chanced a glance at her laptop screen, only to find the girl taking in the man’s dick in her mouth.

Kylo followed her gaze and let out a short chuckle. “See that, Rey? Your look-a-like is enjoying it.” He moved closer, and she could feel his velvety tip touching the side of her jaw. “Now, be a good girl and take your punishment. Suck my cock with that pretty little mouth of yours.”

The command in his deep voice, the dirty way he talked and the way he praised her sent fire through her blood, and she finally opened her mouth to take him in, her lips stretching around his girth as she slowly moved her head back and forth on his length.

“Fuck, Rey!” Kylo cursed, large hands on either side of her head, guiding her. “Holy fuck, your mouth feels divine, baby. Don’t forget to breathe through your nose. That’s it. Suck me, just like that.”

Rey did as she was told, continuing to bob her head and hollow her cheeks as she sucked, mimicking what she had seen girls do in the videos Rose had sent her. She wasn’t sure if she was even doing it right, but the way Kylo was groaning and cursing was encouraging, and soon, she found her hand between her legs, fingers working through the fresh wave of slick from her pussy.

She moaned around Kylo’s length as he sped up. She had never even kissed a boy before, and now she had a man’s cock in her mouth; not just any man, but her stepfather’s—the man she had been undeniably attracted to since day one. It should be gross, but it wasn’t. If anything, she was getting drunk from it; drunk from the salty taste of his skin; drunk from his praises and crass words as he egged her on.

“You like that, baby?” Kylo rasped while he continued to penetrate her mouth, pulling her hair back so she would look up at him. “You like your stepdaddy’s huge cock in your pretty little mouth, don’t you?”

Rey could only nod in agreement, mouth too full of him to speak, and he smiled. “Such a naughty little girl you are. You ought to be punished. Like this!”

Before Rey could react, he grabbed her head and began fucking her face, her hands quickly on his hips in an attempt to slow him down but it was no use. Kylo was like an animal, relentlessly pushing into her mouth, spittle dribbling down her chin as she tried to take him in without choking. Can you even asphyxiate on a dick? It felt like it was possible, and she had to remember what he told her about breathing through her nose.

Then, he unexpectedly pulled out, and she coughed and sputtered as she tried to catch her breath.

“There,” he sighed, seemingly out of breath himself. “That should be punishment enough for you.”

She coughed one more time and nodded, wiping the spit from her chin. She raised her eyes and found his dick still in front of her, shiny with her saliva, still throbbing, still hard and twitching.

She moved her gaze up to his face, to the smirk he can’t seem to get rid of. “Is it over? Are you done…punishing me?”

“Yes, honey. Punishment’s over. Now, it’s time for your reward.”

Rey blinked. “Reward?”

“For making your stepdaddy feel so good.” Kylo’s smile widened as he reached over to slam the laptop shut, abruptly cutting off all the overactive moaning from the speakers. Rey squeaked when he put his hands on her shoulders and maneuvered her until she was lying on her pillows, his weight on top of her, the underside of his cock brushing against her slit.

“K-Kylo!”

“Why settle for porn when you can have the real thing?” Using his knees to spread her legs wider, he began lining himself up. “Open wide for Daddy, baby.”

She felt the blunt head of his cock at her entrance, and she began to thrash. It wasn’t even halfway in and already, it was stretching her to her limit. “Kylo! It’s not going to fit!”

“It can and it will.” Kylo pushed in some more, and Rey screamed from the sting of the stretch. “Shhh, relax, baby. It’ll hurt more if you don’t relax.”

Rey sobbed and tried to relax as Kylo delved deeper into her flesh. She was still very much wet, but he was also so big that it took a minute for him to bottom out, and she whimpered when he did, pain searing from deep inside her. Rose had told her the first time would hurt but that the pain would go away eventually. Well, eventually wasn’t coming fast enough. Kylo was just too big.

“Shit, Rey, you’re so fucking tight,” Kylo cursed and lifted his head from the crook of her neck to look at her, worry finally etched on his face. “You alright, baby?”

“It hurts, Kylo…”

“Oh, baby…”

Rey’s eyes flew open when she felt warm, pliant flesh on her lips. Kylo…Kylo was kissing her! Actually kissing her on the lips! She was so surprised, she couldn’t even move, and it wasn’t until he slipped a tongue in to touch hers that she mewled and responded in kind.

Rey felt her toes curl when she and Kylo moved their tongues over and under each other. She didn’t know the first thing when it came to kissing but he more than made up for her inexperience, expertly angling his head to accommodate her, full, hungry lips devouring hers, tongue dancing with hers until she felt herself melt in his embrace; felt the tension of her pussy walls fade until the sharp pain turned into a dull, tolerable ache from the fullness.

Kylo pulled away from the kiss. “You like that, huh, sweetheart? You like kissing Daddy?”

“Y-Yes…Daddy…” she answered, tentatively using the word and finding that she liked it. Kylo seemed to like it too, his face bright with desire as he began to roll his hips slowly, making Rey moan at the first waves of pleasure radiating from deep within her cunt.

“You like having Daddy’s big cock in your tiny little pussy, baby?” Kylo growled as he pulled out half way before slamming back into Rey, making her moan louder. It was starting to feel good. Oh, so good. “Well? Do you, Rey?”

“Yes, yes, I like Daddy’s big cock in my pussy,” Rey repeated, almost incoherently while Kylo thrust into her over and over, filling her up, completing her. She had fantasized about him in so many ways, but she had never, in her wildest dreams, expected that it would actually happen. Yet here she was, actually having sex with him. She was having sex with her stepfather! “Oh God, I _love_ your cock in my pussy! M-more! Please, more!”

“Fuck, baby girl, I love your tight little cunt,” Kylo rasped and began pounding into her in earnest, bouncing her so much on the bed that she had had to lock her legs around him and wrap her arms around his shoulders to keep herself somewhat steady. His shirt and trousers chafed at her exposed skin but she didn’t mind one bit; not when he had his cock buried where she had been dreaming it would be for the longest time. “Ah, fuck, baby, you feel so good around me. Best pussy I’ve ever had.”

“B-Better than…better than Mommy’s?” Rey ventured, and Kylo laughed.

“Worlds better. It can’t even compare.” He leaned down to kiss her once more, and she eagerly kissed him back, her heels digging into his ass while he continued to plow her into the bed, the mattress squeaking in complaint with their every movement. “Let me see your tits, baby.”

Rey let go of his shoulders and lay back on her pillows, eagerly pulling up her top to show her budding breasts, her nipples pink and peaked with arousal. Kylo’s mouth was instantly on them, laving one bud with his tongue to the other and nipping at them with his teeth, causing Rey to cry out from the pleasure and pain.

“God, I love your tits, Rey,” Kylo said in between kisses to her breasts, in between breaths and thrusts of his hips. “So perfect and sensitive. And all mine.”

“All yours, Kylo. All yours,” Rey agreed breathlessly, moving her hips to meet him thrust for thrust until they had their arms around each other again, greedy lips on each other as Kylo picked up the pace, hammering into her wet cunt, the room echoing with their breaths and gasps.

“You like this, baby?” Kylo panted, his hands gripping her hips to pull her to his dick as he relentlessly plunged into her. “You like being fucked raw by your stepdaddy?”

“I _love_ being fucked raw by my stepdaddy!” Rey wailed. She was losing it. Losing control. Going wild from all the pleasurable sensations overwhelming her young body, and she keened when she felt him lift himself up a little so he could snake a hand between them and strum her clit. “Oh, God! Oh, God, Kylo!”

“Call me Daddy, baby girl,” Kylo urged, still toying with her clit, still slamming into her with all he had.

“Daddy…Daddy…Daddy…” Rey repeated with every gasp, which seemed to drive Kylo mad, his thrusts going ever deeper and faster until she could feel pressure building at the base of her spine. “Daddy…I’m gonna…I’m gonna…”

She wasn’t even able to finish her sentence as her orgasm ripped through her, her body arching while screams of ecstasy escaped her throat, her pussy walls fluttering over Kylo’s length, making him curse.

“Fuck! Shit, oh shit, that feels so good!” Kylo grunted with each deep and fast penetration, putting his hands on either side of her waist and slamming their hips together. “Gonna cum in you, baby! Gonna fill your little pussy up with hot cum!”

“Yes, Daddy, yes, fill me up!” Rey urged, too lost in the pleasure to care. This seemed to be enough for Kylo, and with one last thrust, he let out a roar, and Rey moaned at the feel of him spurting inside her, at the feel of his cock twitching as he pumped her cunt full of cum.

He collapsed on top of her, leaving Rey to gasp for air as he held her tightly in his arms, cock still buried deep inside her. He didn’t let her go until she felt him soften, and he slipped out noisily out of her wetness to lie down by her side.

“Fuck, Rey, that was amazing,” Kylo breathed out, and Rey felt herself preen inside, even more so when he pulled her into his arms and began peppering her face with kisses. “Your first fuck and you already did so good. You learned a thing or two from watching those videos?”

“Yes,” Rey admitted with a blush, squeezing her thighs together. She could practically hear the squelch of mixed cum between her legs.

Kylo grinned and kissed her lips. “If this is how good you are on your first fuck, I can’t even imagine what it would be like the next time we do it.”

“There’s going to be a next time?” Rey couldn’t stop the excitement from seeping through her voice. She would have been happy for this to be a one-time thing but a next time sounded like heaven.

“Of course sweetheart. Now that I’ve had a taste of you, I’m never letting you go. In fact…” Kylo sat up and began unbuttoning his shirt, “…why don’t we have another go now? Mommy won’t be coming home until late tonight so we have all the time in the world.”

He parted his shirt to reveal the muscled torso of Rey’s dreams, her smile maddeningly wide as he stripped both of them of their clothes until they were both naked, and soon, they were wrapped up in each other again, never seeming to get enough.

* * *

**_Rey_ ** _  
Holy crap, Rose! I had sex with my stepfather!_

 **_Rose_ ** _  
What?! How did that happen?_

 **_Rey_ ** _  
He caught me masturbating to the daddy/daughter porn you sent me. He punished me by making me do it while he watched. And then things just led up to it and we fucked!_

 **_Rose_ ** _  
Holy shit, that’s hot! Did you like it?_

 **_Rey_ ** _  
Yes! I loved it! He made me cum so hard. And his cock was so thick and long! We had sex twice!_

 **_Rose_ ** _  
You’re a lucky girl, Rey. I’ll never be able to get that far with my stepfather. He won’t even give me the time of day! Are you going to do it with him again?_

 **_Rey_ ** _  
He’s taking me to Planned Parenthood right now to get Plan B and birth control so yeah, it’s safe to say we’re going to do it again ;)_

 **_Rose_ ** _  
Good for you! Tell me the details later! I’d love to hear all of it!_

 **_Rey_ ** _  
Sure! Text you later._

 **_Rose_ ** _  
Later, you lucky girl you!_

Kylo pressed the key to send _‘Rose Tico’s’_ message to Rey before scrolling up to read through their previous text exchanges going back months.

There was no ‘Rose Tico’. Only Kylo Ren, who had had his sights on Rey Niima ever since he saw her skipping merrily to school; Kylo Ren, who had dated and married Rey’s mother to get close to her; Kylo Ren, who had befriended Rey online through the guise of ‘Rose Tico’, encouraging the girl’s infatuation until he had her right where he wanted her—pinned beneath him and begging for his cock.

Kylo smiled and pocketed his spare phone as he watched Rey exit the house and skip cheerfully towards where he was in the car. Everything was going according to plan. Now all that was left was to arrange a little something so his wife would disappear. And then he could have Rey all to himself.

Forever to himself.

THE END


End file.
